Sentimientos a la vista
by ghost47
Summary: Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, ya adolescentes, deciden ayudar a Candace con sus dudas sobre los sentimientos de Jeremy. Una maquina capaz de sacar a la luz los mas fuertes sentimientos de las personas, ¿podra hacer descubrir a Phineas los sentimientos de Isabella por fin? ¿o complicara aun mas las cosas?
1. Chapter 1

El sol comenzaba a despuntar por el este. Su luz poco a poco iba bañando la ciudad de Danville, comenzando un nuevo día en la vida de los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad estadounidense.

En el área suburbana, en una típica casa americana, dos jóvenes adolescentes de 16 y 17 años dormían plácidamente tras las emociones del día anterior.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre los espacios de las cortinas iluminando una habitación que poco había cambiado en los últimos 5 años. En su peculiar cama con forma de bote, Phineas Flynn, de sueño ligero, comenzaba a despertarse ante la intromisión de la luz solar. Se incorporo lentamente, froto sus ojos para despejarse y miro a su izquierda. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona al ver a su hermanastro Ferb con la mitad superior del cuerpo por fuera de la cama y con un ligero hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca mientras susurraba "Vanessa". Cuando un Fletcher dormía, era casi imposible que nada lo despertase.

Phineas se sentó al borde de su cama, se puso sus zapatillas y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz. Ferb ni lo noto, pero Perry, su ornitorrinco mascota, abrió los ojos ante la repentina molestia.

-Buenos días Perry-dijo Phineas con la seguridad de que, aunque hablase a gritos, no molestaría a su hermano.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, hacia el exterior, y contemplo el amanecer de un día despejado que amenazaba con ser muy caluroso.

"Otro día, otra aventura" pensaba el pelirrojo "A veces me pregunto si después de tantos años, algún día se nos acabaran las ideas"

Casi como si supiese lo que pensaba, Perry pronuncio su habitual "Grrrrr", a lo que Phineas contesto con una alegre risotada.

-Tienes razón Perry, la creatividad nunca se agota. Venga, despertemos a Ferb, ya es hora de desayunar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de enfrente, Isabella, la mejor amiga de los chicos, continuaba durmiendo. Su cara delataba que estaba disfrutando de su sueño. Phineas se le declaraba y, convertido en centauro, la llevaba hasta el arcoíris.

-Oh, Phineas, Phineas…-susurraba la joven cuando su pequeño chihuahua, Pinky, salto sobre su cama despertándola de golpe.

-PHINEAS!

-Eh?

Ferb lo miro con cara de "¿Ocurre algo?"

-¿No has oído a alguien gritando mi nombre?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza con decisión.

-Seria Candace hijo. Aprovecha para decirle que baje a desayunar-dijo su madre.

-Vale mamá, ya voy.

El peliverde observo como su hermanastro se levantaba y subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hermana mayor. Había oído perfectamente el grito de Isabella y sabía de donde provenía. Conocía los sentimientos de la chica, pues estos eran evidentes salvo para el despistado Phineas, que no había cambiado nada con los años. Decidió interrogar a la morena en cuanto fuese a verles ese día.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba Candace, despierta desde hacia un buen rato, hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga Stacy.

-No se Stacy, últimamente Jeremy esta un poco raro. Pasa menos tiempo conmigo y no me dice a donde va.

-Tranquila Candace. Seguro que…

-¡Y si ya no me ama! ¡Y si se esta viendo con otra a escondidas!

-Candace…

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Seguro que me va a dejar!

-Candace…

-¡Me quedare sola para siempre! ¡Sola y en una casa repleta de gatos! ¡Y…!

-¡Candace Flynn, tranquilízate por favor! Jeremy te ama y nunca te dejaría. Seguro que te esta preparando una sorpresa y por eso esta tan ocupado.

-¿Tu crees? Oh Stacy, gracias de verdad. ¡Eres la mejor!

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías llamar a mi madre y decírselo?

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Candace. Esta pudo oír la voz de su hermano desde el pasillo.

-Candace, ¿me has llamado?

-¡No, y largo de aquí! ¡Intento hablar por teléfono!

-Vale. Dice mamá que bajes a desayunar.

En el pasillo, Phineas se encamino a la cocina mientras pensaba. Si Candace no lo había llamado, ¿Quién había sido?

-Buenos días Isa. ¿Un bonito sueño?

Isabella, ya duchada y vestida, se percato de la sonrisa picara de su madre.

-N-No sé de que hablas mamá-dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Oh vamos hija, te despertaste gritando su nombre. No intentes engañar a tu madre.

-Bueno vale. He soñado con el. Pero solo ha sido eso, un sueño…-Isabella dijo esta frase como un suspiro, con tristeza, mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en su tazón de cereales.

-Bueno, si se lo dices quizás tu sueño se convierta en realidad.

Isabella levanto la mirada. Su madre la miraba con cariño y confianza en lo que decía, lo que le levanto el ánimo y la hizo sonreír también.

-Anda, acábate el desayuno. Seguro que estas deseando ir a verle.

En el jardín de enfrente, sentados bajo el árbol, se encontraban los dos hermanos. Ferb estaba pensando en si debía convencer a Isabella para que hablase de una vez con Phineas, mientras que este miraba el cielo despejado intentando tener una idea para ese día.

-Bueno Ferb, ¿se te ocurre que hacer hoy?

El peliverde respondió moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Vaya, que mal. Quizás a los chicos se les ocurra algo.

En ese momento la puerta del jardín se abrió lentamente para aparecer tras ella la chica de la casa de en frente. Había cambiado bastante en los últimos 5 años. Evidentemente era más alta y estaba más desarrollada. Llevaba el pelo igual que antes, pero sin su moño rosa, y había dejado su típico vestido por jeans y camisetas, aunque siempre manteniendo algo rosa en su conjunto. Aunque no era demasiado coqueta, si que le gustaba arreglarse e ir guapa.

En cuanto a los chicos, no habían cambiado demasiado su estilo, en especial Phineas. Salvo por unos ligeros cambios, su ropa era del mismo tipo que cuando tenia 11 años. Ferb solía tener mas estilo en el vestir.

La joven se acercó a los chicos, agrandando su sonrisa cuanto mas miraba al pelirrojo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-De momento nada Isabella, ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?

Isabella no se creía su suerte. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida para pasar un rato a solas con Phineas y, quizás, darle a conocer sus sentimientos.

-P-Pues, se me ocurre q-que quizás, tu y yo, p-podríamos ir a…

En ese momento apareció Candace en el jardín con su habitual cara de enfado.

-Muy bien, hoy tengo un mal día y muchas cosas en que pensar, así que mas os vale estaros quietecitos y callados u os la vais a cargar.

-¿Que te pasa Candace?-pregunto Phineas a su hermana preocupándose de verdad por ella.

Candace le miro primero escéptica, pero pensó, ¿Qué puedo perder?

-Pues veras, estoy preocupada por Jeremy. Está raro últimamente y no estoy seguro de lo que siente.

-Vaya hermana, lo siento.

-¿Por qué no hablas con el?-dijo Isabella. Comprendía lo que se siente al no conocer los sentimientos de la persona que amas y quería ayudar.

-Tengo miedo a lo que me pueda responder. Si tan solo hubiese una manera de conocer con seguridad los sentimientos de las personas…

En ese momento, Phineas abrió mucho los ojos y sintió una enorme oleada de entusiasmo.

-¡Eso es! Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

-Por favor no empecéis.

-No Candace, esta idea te gustara. Construiremos una maquina que mostrara los sentimientos de las personas en ese momento. Así podrás saber como se siente Jeremy cuando esta contigo.

Candace empezó a sonreír ilusionada ante la idea de su hermano.

-¡Phineas, eso seria fantástico! ¿Haríais eso por mí?

-Pues claro, ¿no Ferb?

Este respondió sonriendo y levantando el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-¿Nos ayudas Isabella?

-Y-Yo, estoo… Claro que si Phineas- respondió abatida, puesto que finalmente no tendría ese día a solas con su amado.

Phineas, despistado como siempre, no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, ¡vamos a trabajar!


	2. Chapter 2

Siento, que sea un poco corto. Prometo que el proximo sera mas largo. Aqui empieza a complicarse la cosa jeje

Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Cap 2.

-Eh, ¿y Perry?-pregunto Phineas mientras miraba a ambos lados del jardín-Bueno, da igual. Ferb, pongámonos con el proyecto. Candace, dile Jeremy que venga dentro de un par de horas. Para entonces lo tendremos todo listo.

-Perfecto Phineas. Gracias. Os prometo que desde ahora no me obsesionare tanto con pillaros.

Candace entro ilusionada en la casa para llamar a su novio mientras los chicos empezaban a construir su maquina.

-Phineas, ¿puedo ayudar?

-Claro Isabella. Necesito que hagas algo muy importante.

-"Necesita que haga algo muy importante. Por tanto, yo soy importante. O sea, que le importo. Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

-Emm… Isabella, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué gritas?

-"Ups, tranquilízate chica, ya te estas emocionando por nada. Tengo que tomármelo con mas calma o se dará cuenta." Si, tranquilo Phineas, estoy perfecta.

-Bien. Veras, necesito que desarrolles una escala cromática para usarla como indicador en la maquina.

-…

-Se refiere a que asocies un sentimiento a un color para que este aparezca en la pantalla de la maquina.

-Exacto, gracias por la aclaración Ferb.

El peliverde sonrió burlonamente a su hermano y continuo con su trabajo.

-No te preocupes Phineas, hare esa lista de colores para ti…

-¿Para mi?

-¡Para vosotros! ¡Quería decir para vosotros! Jeje, que confusión mas tonta, ¿no? Podrías pensar que solo os ayudo porque me importas, o incluso porque estoy enamorada o...-en ese momento Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. No podía aguantarlo mas, estaba sudando de los nervios-yo…m-me tengo que ir ya. Tengo prisa.

La chica se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí hacia su casa. Phineas se quedo clavado en el sitio con cara de confusión. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Isabella? ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? Ha dicho algo sobre estar… ¿enamorada? Dios, es todo tan confuso. Mejor dejo de pensarlo y me pongo con la maquina."

Habían pasado casi dos horas y la maquina ya estaba casi lista. Phineas, Ferb y Candace estaban en el jardín. Los chicos, o mas bien Phineas, explicaba a su hermana como funcionaba la maquina.

-Si, si, todo eso esta muy bien pero, ¿Por qué no lo probamos?

-Aun no podemos hermana. Falta que Isabella nos traiga la ultima pieza.

Justo en ese momento la chica hizo acto de presencia en el jardín. Llevaba un disco duro en la mano.

-Hola chicos. Os he traído el disco con el programa que me dio Ferb.

-Muy bien, solo hay que conectar el disco al casco y ya estará listo. Mientras Ferb lo inserta Isabella, ¿porque no nos dices que color es cada sentimiento?

-Pues; el rosa es amor.

-Espero que salga ese-dijo Candace esperanzada.

-El azul es amistad, el verde desprecio y el rojo odio.

-Cuanto mas intenso sea el tono de ese color, mas fuerte es ese sentimiento-completo Phineas-Muy bien, ya esta listo. Ahora solo falta probarlo. ¿Te animas Isabella?

-Yo, esto… ¿se puede elegir la persona hacia la que muestras ese sentimiento?

-No, el casco muestra el sentimiento mas fuerte en este momento hacia la persona con la que sientas mas intensamente-Phineas explicaba esto mientras colocaba el casco en la cabeza de Isabella y le ajustaba las correas.

-"Oh no, mi sentimiento mas fuerte aquí es mi amor hacia Phineas. Saldrá rosa y me descubrirá. ¡Que puedo hacer!"

Isabella no sabia donde meterse. Todo iba muy rápido y no podía pensar. Phineas activo el control remoto y todos se quedaron esperando.

De los cuatro, solo uno se sorprendió del resultado. Evidentemente, este era Phineas. Todos sabían que iba a salir el rosa, pero el pelirrojo no se lo esperaba, y menos en un tono tan fuertemente intenso.

-I-Isabella, el r-rosa era a-amistad, ¿no?

Isabella simplemente se puso roja a un tono más fuerte que la propia pantalla del casco. No hablaba, así que Candace respondió por ella.

-No hermanito, el rosa era amor. Y muy fuerte parece ser.

-P-Pero…t-tu est-tas en-ena…

-"Ya esta. Se ha acabado. Confiésalo. Seguro que pierdes a Phineas, pero ya no puedes hacer nada. ¿De quien sino de los presentes podrías estar enamorada?"

En ese momento, una idea paso fugazmente por la mente de Isabella. Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Solo quería salir de ese apuro.

-Si Phineas, estoy enamorada de Ferb.

Esta vez no solo fue Phineas el sorprendido. Su hermano miraba a isabella preguntándole con la mirada "No Isabella. ¿Porque? Este era el momento, ¿Qué pretendes con eso?". Ella le miro con cara de suplica "Por favor, no debe enterarse".

Afortunadamente, Phineas estaba demasiado absorto para enterarse de ese cruce de miradas. De pronto todo se volvió negro. No veía nada. No oía nada. Solo pensaba. Pensaba una cantidad de cosas exagerada y a una velocidad como no había pensado nunca.

-"No, no, no, no… Es imposible. Tiene que ser un error, o una broma, o una pesadilla. Isabella enamorada… ¿de Ferb?


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo en ese momento. Todos intentaban procesar esa sorprendente revelación. Isabella no sabia que hacer. Se encontraba parada en medio del jardín, con el chico que le gustaba quieto ante ella, inmóvil, inexpresivo, con la mirada vacía… No podía permanecer ahí más tiempo, era demasiada presión.

-Yo… me…tengo que… me voy a…-intentaba explicar Isabella, evidentemente sin éxito. El agobio pudo con ella, se dio la vuelta y desapareció corriendo por la puerta del jardín.

En ese momento, justo tras la huida de la morena, apareció Jeremy. Siguió con la mirada la carrera de Isabella y luego se volvió con cara de duda hacia el trio de hermanos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No Jeremy, no pasa nada-Candace lo sentía mucho por su hermano, pero tenia un objetivo en mente-Sera mejor que entremos en casa.

Candace invito a Jeremy a entrar en la casa y, cuando este le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia el interior, la mayor de los hermanos recogió el casco que Isabella había tirado al suelo antes de marcharse. Lo escondió detrás de la espalda y siguió a su novio hacia el interior.

En el jardín, como esa misma mañana, solo quedaban los dos hermanos. Pero la situación no era la misma que unas horas antes. Ferb se acercó a Phineas, que se encontraba dándole la espalda, y puso una mano en su hombro. Al sentir el tacto el pelirrojo volvió a la realidad.

-Oh, Ferb. Si, creo que voy a descansar un rato, ya es tarde.

Phineas, con paso lento y lastimoso y con la mirada fija en el suelo, entro en casa para refugiarse en su habitación. Ferb lo miro con tristeza. Tenía que hablar con Isabella y arreglar esa situación, así que se dirigió con rapidez a la casa de enfrente y llamo al timbre.

-Ferb, me alegro de verte-dijo la señora García-Shapiro-¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-…

-¡Oh, claro! Vienes a ver a Isa. Adelante querido. La he notado un poco rara cuando ha vuelto. Bueno, ya sabes el camino.

"Dios, ¿qué he hecho?" se preguntaba una y otra vez Isabella. Se encontraba tumbada en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Nada mas cruzar la puerta de su casa había subido corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, ignorando las llamadas de su madre. Había cerrado la ventana, bajado las ventanas y se había tumbado. "Bien, tengo que pensarlo fríamente y buscar una solución. Seguro que puedo arreglarlo. Seguro que… seguro…" Isabella agarro su almohada, la mordió con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a gritar contra ella para liberar su frustración.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-Mama, estoy bien. Déjame sola.-no obtuvo respuesta. Simplemente la puerta comenzó a abrirse y tras ella apareció su amigo peli verde con el ceño fruncido-¡Ferb! ¿Qué…que haces aquí? No estoy de humor ahora para ver a nadie. Por favor, déjame so…

-¡No!

Isabella se quedo boquiabierta. Ferb jamás le había hablado así, con tanta firmeza, tan duro e inflexible.

-Ahora vamos a hablar sobre lo que ha pasado hace un momento en nuestro jardín.

-¿Desde cuando TU quieres hablar?

-Hablo cuando hace falta hablar. Y ahora hace falta. Te repito la pregunta, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo…veras…no lo se. Me ha podido la presión. Phineas vio que había salido el rosa. Tenia que hacer algo rápido. ¿Qué podía decir?

Ferb simplemente la miro como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese evidente.

-¿La verdad? No podía. Habría sido mil veces peor. Phineas me odiaría si se enterase.

-¿Seguro? Tú has visto su reacción cuando le has dicho que te gustaba otro.

Isabella se paro a pensarlo. Era verdad. Parecía que a Phineas le había sentado fatal aquella noticia.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Crees que el siente lo mismo?-Isabella lo miraba verdaderamente esperanzada.

-Estoy convencido al 100%.-Respondió Ferb, sonriendo por primera vez desde que había entrado.

Isabella se puso enormemente feliz. Podía ser verdad. Phineas le correspondía. Podría arreglarlo todo y cumplir su deseo por fin, tras tantos años.

-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Que alegría! Gracias Ferb, y perdona por haberte mezclado en este asunto, voy a hablar con Phineas.

Cuando Isabella se dirigía hacia la puerta, Ferb la sujeto por el brazo y le impidió salir. Isabella se giro y le pregunto con la mirada porque la detenía.

-Debo hablar primero con el.-dijo simplemente el peli verde.

Soltó el brazo de su amiga y abandono la habitación.

En el salón de la residencia Flynn-Fletcher Jeremy se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto a su novia, intentando sonsacarle que había ocurrido hacia un rato en el jardín.

-Te repito que no ha pasado nada. Déjalo ya.

-Bueno Candace, como quieras pero sé que me ocultas algo.

-¿Ocultarte algo? ¿A ti? Sabes que no tengo secretos para mi novio-dijo Candace mirando ensimismada al rubio. Aquel era el momento para poner en práctica su plan.-Oye Jeremy, ¿tú confías en mí?

-Pues claro Candace, eso nunca lo dudes.

-Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si esta en mi mano, hare lo que sea.

Candace se consideraba la chica mas afortunada del mundo. Como podía ella haber conseguido un chico tan atento y comprensivo era una incógnita para ella. Quizás debería dar gracias a la fuerza misteriosa. Sea como fuere, no quería perderle. Debía actuar en ese momento. Colocaría el casco a Jeremy, que mantenía escondido tras el sillón, y sus dudas se disiparían, para bien o para mal.

-Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es…

¡Ding Dong!

-Oh, ha llegado pronto-dijo Jeremy a una Candace que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién llego? ¿Esperabas a alguien? ¿No iba a ser una tarde para los dos?

-Lo siento Candace. Iba a decírtelo. Mis padres no me han dado otra opción y he tenido que hacerlo.

Un clic en la cabeza de Candace le hizo ver una posibilidad, una aterradora posibilidad, de que podía ser eso de lo que tenía que ocuparse Jeremy.

-No, eso no…

Jeremy abrió la puerta principal de la casa descubriendo tras ella a una chica rubia de unos 10 años vestida de color azul y con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Esta se lanzo a abrazar a Jeremy nada más entrar.

-¡Jeremy!

-Ei, ¿Cómo esta mi chica favorita?

Candace se levanto, intentando disimular el terror repentino que recorría su espalda.

-Vaya, que sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-Si es la pequeña Susy.

¿Qué le había pasado ahí fuera? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Phineas se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación en una postura curiosamente similar a la de la chica de la casa de enfrente.

"Vale Phineas. Pon en orden tus pensamientos y arregla ese caos en tu mente. Tengo que centrarme en una afirmación en especial. Isabella esta enamorada de Ferb." Solo con pensar en ello una sensación de mareo llenaba al pelirrojo. "La pregunta es, ¿Por qué eso te hace sentirte tan confuso y extraño? Isabella es tu amiga. Es genial que sea feliz… No, no lo es. ¿Cómo va a serlo? Ya se porque me siento raro. Es evidente. Esto acabara con mi vida tal y como ha sido hasta ahora. Se acabaran todos los proyectos con mis amigos, ya que nunca podre volver a mirar a Isabella de la misma forma."

En ese momento, Ferb entro en la habitación, cogió la silla del escritorio y la coloco junto a la cama de su hermano, sentándose junto a él. Phineas se incorporo apoyándose en sus codos y miro a los ojos a Ferb.

-Antes de que digas nada, estoy bien.

Ferb le miro con cara de haber oído una estupidez colosal.

-Va en serio.

Ferb mantuvo su mirada, incluso con mayor intensidad que antes.

-Muy bien listillo. Ya que sabes tanto, dime tú porque me ha afectado lo de Isabella.

Ferb sonrió. Al verle Phineas se dio cuenta de que había confesado que le pasaba algo sin darse cuenta. Ferb tenía esa habilidad en las personas. Más en su hermano, pues lo conocía como a nadie.

-Bien, vale. Me ha molestado. ¿Y cual es tu teoría?

Ferb abandono su sonrisa y puso la expresión neutra que solía tener casi todo el tiempo.

-Amor.

Phienas comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras Ferb mantenía su neutra expresión.

-Jajajaja Vale Ferb, ha sido bueno. Ahora en serio.

-Amor-repitió el peli verde.

Esta vez Phineas no se rio.

-¿Se puede saber que tontería estas diciendo?-Phineas se puso rojo de rabia-Eso es una estupidez. Isabella es mi amiga, y nada más.

-Vamos Phineas. Te conozco. Veo como la miras. No tratas a nadie como a ella. Es evidente que te gusta, y mucho.

La mirada de ira de Phineas aumento más a cada palabra de su hermano.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Crees que lo sabes todo pero no sabes nada! ¡Isabella NO me gusta!-cuando acabo de gritar, Phineas se dejo caer bruscamente de brazos cruzados contra la cama dejando de mirar a Ferb.

Este estaba decepcionado con su hermano. No creía que fuese tan obtuso. Se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y, antes de abrirla, una idea llego a su mente. Era una estupidez y una locura, pero podía funcionar. Ferb giro la cabeza hacia Phineas y le hablo.

-Me alegro de que no te guste. De hecho, es fantástico, porque vengo de casa de Isabella.-Phineas se incorporo ligeramente y miro a Ferb con cara de desconcierto- Le he pedido que sea mi novia y ha aceptado.

Ferb cruzo el umbral y cerro la puerta tras el. Phineas se quedo clavado en esa postura, sin ningún movimiento, sin ningún pensamiento, durante casi un par de minutos. En ese momento todo comenzó a oscurecerse y Phineas cayo inconsciente. Pero, antes de perder el conocimiento, tuvo tiempo de notar como algo en su interior se hacia pedazos.


	4. Chapter 4

En primer lugar, muchas gracias por la paciencia que teneis esperando a que suba nuevos capitulos. Suelo disponer de poco tiempo para escribir. En segundo lugar, gracias a todos los que me habeis dado animos para continuar la historia, espero continuar a la altura. Por ultimo, desearos a todos felices fiestas. Hasta pasada la navidad no creo que vuelva a subir otro. Sin mas interrupciones, el cuarto capitulo de este fic.

* * *

_Cap 4._

-¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Has traído a Susy! ¡Y a nuestra tarde para dos!- Candace fingía una sonrisa ante su novio. Evidentemente, no estaba nada contenta con la idea. Esa niña iba a estropear su plan, seguro.

-Lo siento de veras Candace. Mis padres tenían trabajo y no tenían con quien dejar a Susy. Tenia que haberte avisado, pero…

-Tranquilo Jeremy, seguro que a Candace no le importa. Seguro que pasamos una tarde genial los tres juntos. ¿A que si Candace?-Susy aprovecho que su hermano aparto la mirada para atender a la respuesta de su novia para sonreír sádicamente a Candace.

-P-P-Pero, pero, pero…-Algún día tendría que poner a esa mocosa en su sitio. Algún día le dejaría claro que Jeremy era SU NOVIO, y ella tendría que aguantarse. Algún día le daría una lección. "Pero hoy no es ese día"- Supongo que si, claro, ningún problema.

Jeremy se acercó a Candace y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias Candace! Muchas gracias por entenderlo. Eres la mejor, de verdad.

Candace aprovecho la oportunidad que se le brindaba para fastidiar a esa enana. Abrazo con aun más fuerza a Jeremy y, mirando fijamente a Susy, exclamo:

-¡Claro que si NOVIO MIO! ¡Te quiero, y estaremos juntos para SIEMPRE!

Sintió un escalofrío al ver los ojos de la pequeña al escuchar sus palabras. Pero el disfrute que sitio en ese momento no se lo quitaría nadie.

-¡Jeremy, tengo hambre!-Interrumpió Susy.

Al momento, Jeremy soltó a Candace, la cual se quedo a cuadros. Parece ser que si pudieron quitarle ese disfrute.

-No te preocupes Susy. Voy a la cocina a prepararte algo. Candace, ¿te quedas con mi hermana?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, tengo que…

-¡Siii Jeremy! Candace se quedara conmigo. No tengas prisa en volver jijiji-exclamo Susy con fingida ilusión.

Jeremy se fue a la cocina con normalidad y, cuando cruzo la puerta, la sonrisa de la niña desapareció, frunció el ceño y se acercó con paso decidido a Candace, que cayó en el sillón debido a la impresión que le producía la pequeña Susy.

-Escúchame bien, pelirroja. Llevo años diciéndotelo y tú no me has hecho caso. Esta vez va en serio, aléjate de Jeremy o te lo hare pagar muy caro. YO soy su chica favorita, y no tú. Así que prepárate, porque vamos a pasar una tarde muuuuy entretenida jejeje.

Candace se había quedado pálida. Siempre que esa niña aparecía arruinaba sus planes con Jeremy. Pero esta vez sus planes eran muy importantes, y no pensaba dejar que esa mocosa le ganase sin luchar. Efectivamente, iba a ser una tarde muy entretenida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Phineas ya se había recuperado de su leve desvanecimiento. Seguía tumbado en la cama en la misma postura que tenía cuando Ferb abandono la habitación. De verdad, no sabía que pasaba ese día. Todo era realmente raro. Aun teniendo una vida emocionante donde cada día hacia una cosa diferente, era verdad que, en cierto modo, tenía una rutina ya establecida. Una rutina que se había venido abajo con todas las revelaciones de ese día. Primero descubría que a Isabella le gustaba Ferb, y luego encima se entera de que su hermano la corresponde. Ahora todo su mundo se caería por completo, sin su hermano y sin su mejor amiga…

¡Un momento! ¿Porque sin ellos? ¿Acaso cambiaba algo su relación por el hecho de que saliesen juntos? Su lógica le decía que era absurdo. Lo adecuado era que se alegrase por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, y no sabía porque. Estaba realmente confundido. "Tengo que hablar con ellos. Necesito entender que me está pasando. Lo hablaremos y todo será como antes… o casi." Se levantó de la cama y avanzo con decisión hacia la puerta para dirigirse a casa de su vecina.

* * *

Justamente en la casa de en frente, mientras Phineas cavilaba en la cama, estaba subiendo Ferb a la habitación de Isabella. Se paró frente a la puerta y se quedó pensando. Maldita sea su lengua. Por eso nunca hablaba, ya que esta siempre puede jugarte una mala pasada. No había más que ver el lio en el que se había metido por un arrebato estúpido. No solo a él, sino a Isabella también. Pero tenía que ser valiente, decírselo a Isabella y encontrar una solución.

Isabella estaba sentada en su escritorio, dibujando con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La mesa estaba repleta de papeles con dibujos de corazones y "Phineas+Isabella". Estaba realmente feliz. Ferb prepararía el terreno primero y luego ella, al fin, le confesaría lo que sentía a Phineas. Tantos años de esfuerzo tendrían al fin su recompensa.

De pronto, noto que golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo con ilusión. Sabía quién era.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y, tras ella, apareció Ferb. A medida que este aparecía ante Isabella con más claridad, más desaparecía la sonrisa de la chica. La cara de su amigo no presagiaba muy buenas noticias.

-Ferb, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, te vas a reír…

-Que le has dicho a Phineas, Ferb- Isabella ya se estaba preocupando.

-Bueno, he intentado hacerle ver lo que siente por ti y…yo…no quiere admitirlo.

Isabella se hundió en su silla.

-Lo sabía. No siente nada por mí.

-¡Claro que no! A él le gustas, solo que es idiota. A veces me saca de quicio.

-Déjalo Ferb, no te esfuerces. Está asumido, he perdido a Phineas. Dejare de verle e intentare olvidarle.

-No creo que eso sea lo más adecuado, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Veras, cuando Phineas es tan terco me enfada y, bueno, cuando me enfado no sé lo que digo. No hablo mucho así que no estas acostumbrada a verlo. Pero esta vez he cometido una estupidez. Yo… le he dicho… le he dicho que…

-¡Dios Ferb! ¡Me va a dar algo! ¿Qué le has dicho a Phineas?

Ferb tomo aire un momento y se lanzó a la piscina.

-Le he dicho que tú también me gustas, que te he pedido que seas mi novia y que tú has aceptado.

Isabella se puso pálida de pronto, abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca en una gran O, pero al momento el color de si cara paso a un rojo de furia incontrolable, incluso comenzó a rechinar los dientes.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE?!

-Tranquila Isabella, puedo arreglarlo. Le explicare lo que ha pasado-dijo Ferb intentando aplacar la furia de la chica.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que pretendías conseguir con eso?!

-Supongo que despertar sus celos para que se diese cuenta, fue una idea estúpida.

-Sí, sin duda lo fue-contesto secamente la morena.

De pronto, oyeron como alguien llamaba al timbre de la casa y pudieron oír como la madre de Isabella abría la puerta principal.

-¡Phineas! ¡Qué alegría verte, cariño!

-Gracias señora Garcia-Shapiro, ¿están Isabella y Ferb aquí?

-Si claro cielo, están en su habitación. Pasa, adelante. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, gracias. Tengo que hablar con ellos.

En el piso de arriba no sabían que hacer. A Isabella casi le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad y Ferb intentaba rápidamente pensar cómo explicarle a su hermano todo lo que había pasado, pero no tuvo tiempo de idear nada. Antes de lo que esperaba, Phineas apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola chicos, perdón por interrumpir, pero es que necesitaba hablar con vosotros.

-Cla-Claro Phineas, pasa-dijo Isabella casi en un susurro.

Phineas entro y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia sus amigos.

-Bien, el asunto es este. Estoy hecho un lio. Desde esta mañana, tras la prueba del invento de hoy y lo que dijiste, Isabella, no sé qué pensar- la chica lo miraba sonrojada-Ferb me ha dicho antes que ahora salís juntos.

-Veras Phineas, en cuanto a eso…

-No por favor Isabella, déjame acabar. He estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que debería estar contento por vosotros, pero hay algo que me reconcome por dentro y no sé lo que es. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Quiero aclararme y que todo siga como siempre, a pesar de estos… nuevos cambios. No quiero que esto signifique perder a mis amigos-Phienas bajo la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo mientras hablaba.

Ferb e Isabella no se creían lo que oían. De sopetón, Isabella recupero la ilusión. De verdad Phineas estaba celoso porque ella estaba con otro, solo que no sabía que lo que sentía eran celos. Era cuestión de explotar esa ventaja y puede que aun tuviese una oportunidad con él. Se giró hacia Ferb, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ferb entendió lo que le decía al instante y levanto el pulgar en señal afirmativa. Decidido, el plan seguía adelante. Puede que no hubiese sido tan mala idea, después de todo.


End file.
